KIO part 6: Mission Goal: Rescue Xion!
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Kuro has had it! It's time to go get Xion back! Kuro will need Xero, Abinixia, and Iceralx to help! But how dificult will finding Reno be? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: The hidden room

Chapter 1: The hidden room

Kuro was laying on his bed, it was midnight in the world that never was, Kuro was still awake, he hadn't slept in a while, not since Errol took Xion. Kuro just stayed awake, then he got up, put his cloak on and went out into the hall. He walked over to the rooms that had XVII on it, then he opened it and saw Abinixia asleep. He tiptoes over to her and poked, "Ab!" he whispered, then he poked her again, "Ab wake up!" he got ready to poke her then she grabbed his wrist and tossed him across the room, she got up and said, "WHAT PART OF ME WERE YOU TRYING TO TOUCH??!!"

"Ab! It's me! Kuro!" Kuro said as Abinixia took out one of her Katanas,

"Kuro?" She said, putting the Katana down, "Sorry, but what are you doing in my room?"

"I think it's time that us, being team Xero, go and rescue Xion!" Kuro said.

"Kuro," Abinixia said, "We don't even know WHERE Reno's hideout is!"

"WE don't but Xero might! Remember what Reno said, he and Xero used to be partners, maybe Xero DOES have some clues towards Reno's hideout!" Kuro said.

"Hm, can't argue with that logic." Abinixia said, then she got out of bed, she was wearing her cloak already then Kuro and her went to Iceralx's room. They opened the door and in it was, well, Iceralx, asleep. Kuro and Abinixia went over to her, then they both poked her.

"WHAT????!!!!" She yelled as she popped up.

"We're gonna go save Xion!" Kuro said.

"What?" Iceralx said, calming down, "How?"

"Xero probably has information on Reno's base location." Kuro said.

"Ok!" Iceralx said, "But, how are we going to go get Xero? Tonight he is bunking with Larxene!"

"Oh crap!" Kuro said, "You're right! And Larxene aint gonna go easy with us…"

"hmm…" Abinixia said, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Kuro and Iceralx ask in unison.

Meanwhile, in Larxene's room, Xero and Larxene were sitting on the couch, What? Yeah they had their cloths on, perv… anyways, they were watching their favorite episode of Cops, the one where the criminal gets the crap beat out of him. "BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Larxene laughed, "Watching other people in pain is so fun, aint it Xero-kun?" Larxene said as she grabbed some popcorn and ate it.

"Heh heh, yeah." Xero said, then he preceded to do the same then there was a knock on the door. Xero opened it and asked, "Yes? Who is it?" Xero looked up and saw Xemnas looking down on him, but, Xemnas seemed a little all. "Xero!" Xemnas yelled, "I need you to come meet with me in the meeting hall!"

"Why?" Xero asked.

"I have a mission for team Xero!" Xemnas said.

"Whatever, Larxene, I'm going out!" Xero said, then he went out into the hall with Xemnas and shut the door, "Ok guys, you can take off the costume now."

"Wha?" Xemnas said, then he fell and his body broke into three pieces, Xero ripped off his robe and in the robe were Kuro, Iceralx, and Abinixia, Kuro was wearing a white wig and some brown make up, "How did you know?" Kuro asked.

"It wasn't that hard; you make a horrible Xemnas…" Xero told Kuro.

"I think I should be proud of that!" Kuro said as he got up.

"Now, what do you want?" Xero asked.

"I think it's time hat… sorry, I made a typo, I mean I think it's time THAT we, being team Xero, go rescue Xion!" Kuro told Xero.

"And you need me because….?" Xero asked.

"Well," Kuro said, "We have no idea where Reno is, and since you two have a past, I thought you might have had a clue to were he is."

"Interesting," Xero said, "And your thought is right, come with me." Xero made a gesture for the others to follow and they did, then the were at a door with the number 0 on it. Xero opened it and walked in, then he tapped the wall four times in different spots. "This," Xero said as the wall started to open, "Is one of Reno and my hideouts." Then he walked in, and so did the rest of Team Xero, the group was then in a ruin like staircase that went down for about seven minutes, then they were in a room with carvings and hieroglyphs all over the walls. Xero sat on a huge rock. "What me and Reno used to study," Xero said, "Was demonology!" Kuro then raised his hand, "Ugh… Kuro, this isn't school," Xero said,

"Sorry," Kuro said, "But uh… what is demonology?"

"The study of demons!" Iceralx said.

"Yeah," Xero said curiously, "How did you know?"

"Well," Iceralx said, "Ology, usually means 'study of' and demon, well, yeah."

"Right…" Xero said, "Anyways, the reason behind that was to find the origins of our kind."  
"Kind?" Abinixia said, "What does that mean?"

Xero was silent, then he said, "Guys, what I'm about to tell you is secret, you can not tell anyone, ok?"

"Right!" The rest of Team Xero said.

"Me and Reno," Xero said, "Are from a lost clan of half-humans, half-demons, we call ourselves hybrids."

"What?" Kuro said, "But… aren't you a nobody?"

"No…" Xero said, "I was originally sent to the organization by our clan's leader, then when I arrived, I met you guys, and, I can only assume Reno is carrying out some order from our clan's leader…"

"Xero," Abinixia said, "Just Who IS your clan's leader."

"Ugh… I was afraid you guys would ask that…." Xero replied.

"Why?" Kuro asked.

"Our clan's leader,"

"Yes?"

"Is"

"YES?!!!"

Xero took in some breath.

"OH MY GOD!!! JUST LET IT OUT!!"

"Kumori, my father."

"What?!" The group asked.

OMG? XERO'S DADY??! HOW DOES THIS AFFECT THINGS? READ LATER AND FIND OUT!!!

All OCs belong to their rightful owners.


	2. Chapter 2: Xero's Background

Chapter 2: Xero's background

Team Xero just sat, staring at their leader, in shock. "We knew that you were connected to Reno but-" Kuro started, then Xero interrupted him, "Don't worry, I'm nothing like my father…"

"What do you mean 'nothing like him'?" Iceralx asked.

"Well, the thing is, my father, he isn't that easy to deal with…"

"What do you mean 'easy to deal with'?"

"Well, think of being Xemnas's son, well, my dad's a lot more tough and stricter…"

"Woah…" Team Xero said.

"Wait a minute, you have a dad?" Kuro asked.

"You sound surprise…" Xero said.

"Well, you never talk about him."

"Do YOU have a dad?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"You never talk about him!"

"Oh, he's got you there." Iceralx says.

"Anyways… I don't talk about my father for a reason." Xero said.

"Why is that?" Kuro asked.

"Well…" Xero said, "There was the training…."

We flashback to an older looking Xero, he has longer hair, and he's 24, he is wearing a robe with a black top and a red bottom (heh heh… bottom) there is another person who looks like Xero, but he's 5 years old, and he's wearing a black T-shirt and a black pair of pants. "Alright Xero," The older one says, (Who is Kumori) "I found a sparing partner for you, or rather, partners…"

"Uh… what do you mean by that daddy?" little Xero asks.

"Haha, you'll see…"

5 minutes later…

Xero is running from 5 T-Rexes, "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!" He screams, "WHAT DID I DO DADDY?!"

"HEY! YOUR BROTHER WENT THROUGH THIS, SO YOU HAVE TO TOO!"

Flashback over…

"You have a brother?" Kuro asked.

"Well, sure, of course I have a brother, I have a sister too, but I'm getting ahead of myself on that one," Xero says.

"Ok," Iceralx says, "But, what about Reno? Don't we need to go stop him?"

"Oh don't worry," Xero says, "I'm sure Reno's preoccupied right now"

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked

We cut to Reno, Errol, and the spy sitting in a circle. "So, commander Reno, what do we do now?" Errol asked.

"We wait for team Xero…" Reno said.

"How do you know they'll come?" Errol asked.

"Because, we have Xion, and HER." Reno asked.

"What do you mean HER?" Errol asked.

"You don't know who SHE is?"

"Why do you two keep talking like THAT?" The spy asked.

"It adds to the SUSPENSE." Reno replied.

"Can you cut it out?"

"Kay…"

"You three are pathetic…" Comes a women's voice.

"I don't need to hear crap like that from you, Iron maiden…"

"Awe, someone's a bit cranky…"

"Quit toying with me."

"Wow, who is she again?" The spy asked.

"It will all make sense when I tell you…" Reno said as a girl around 15 walks out with long and silver hair, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots walked out of the shadows.

"This chick," Reno said. "Is Xero's sister…"

So many cliffhangers! Xero's sister and Dad are enemies? Wow! All OCs belong to their rightful owners.


	3. Chapter 3: The plot and the Flight

**Ok, first off, I have a little news bulletin! I'm going to be making a Kuro in Organization XIII YouTube show due to begin in early to mid June, All we have so far are some of the actors and some Openings! For those of you curious, the intros will be Karma, by Bump of Chicken (AKA Tales of the Abyss intro) and Colors by FLOW (AKA Code Geass opening 1) And, because of our low budget, we will be cutting some stuff down, so don't expect any sharks in the Vexen part. Also, If anyone else has any ideas for some openings, please tell me! We will probably have a teaser up before the end of May! Keep checking my YouTube channel of the same name as my fanfiction account for updates! Now, for the main event!**

Chapter 3: The plot and the flight

"Xero's sister?" The spy said, looking at the young girl, "Isn't that a little unnecessary? I mean, we know Kuro will come to get Xion."

"Oh," Reno said, "But, Lord Kumori doesn't want Kuro, yet, he wants Xero, and his older brother, shadow." Then a knife flew past Reno's face.

"Don't ever mention my eldest brother around me!" The silver haired girl said.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, calm down Retsuchi," Reno said, "Just explaining things to the nobody over there." He pointed to the spy.

"Right," The silver haired girl said, "Sorry,"

"Humph, no wonder they call you cold blood." Errol said, then the silver haired girl took out a knife, warped to in front of Errol, and put the knife to his neck.

"Excuse me?" She just said, "Don't think that just because you're also a hybrid that you will get off easy with me, I've killed over 500 hybrids, and your head will look so good in my collection!"

"Now, now," Reno said, "Retsuchi, put the knife down.

"I'm not even a hybrid, just a mere hired assassin," Errol said,

"So," Retsuchi said, putting away her knife.

"Now, Retsuchi, we need you to help us find a weakness in Xero," Reno said.

"Humph," Retsuchi said, "My older brother has many weaknesses, he IS weak."

"Like?" The spy said.

"One, he is afraid of my father. Two, he loves that one women, Larxene. And Three, his friends." Retsuchi replied.

"Hmm," Reno said, "I never though of his friends,"

"Well, what do you expect?" Retsuchi replied, "I mean, if you had friends, you'd probably save them if they were kidnapped, right?"

"Humph," Reno said, "I DO have friends,"

"Name five, and Errol doesn't count." Retsuchi said.

"Well, there's, uh…"

"Exactly!" Retsuchi said in satisfaction.

"Well, do YOU have friends?" Reno asked. Retsuchi was silent, then she went back into the darkness, which was just a hallway.

"How will they know where to come?" Errol asked.

"You left the coordinates in Xero's room, correct?" Reno said, as he turned to the spy. The spy just nodded in response.

Meanwhile, in the world that never was, Team Xero was in the hanger getting ready to board a spaceship.

"I'm still a little edgy," Kuro said as he and Xero walked into the ship.

"What do you mean?" Xero asked.

"Well, the fact that the spy left the coordinates in your room is just, a little suspicious, what if it's a trap?" Kuro replied.

"It most likely is," Xero said, "But it's the only lead we got."  
"Xero!" Iceralx yelled as she ran to Kuro and Xero from the ship, "The coordinates have been imputed, and everything is in order!"

"Good," Xero said, "You're pilot!"

"Thank you sir!" Iceralx said, she bowed and went to the cockpit (Heh heh, cock)

"Hey!" Kuro said as they were about to take off, "Where's Abi?!"

"Well," Iceralx said as she looked out the window, "It looks like she's bording the ship, and so is someone else, it looks like,"

"ZEXION?!" Kuro interrupted loudly. Then he ran to the storage (Which is where the ship's entrance leads. When he arrived, he saw Abinixia and Zexion walking in holding hands.

"Abinixia!" Kuro yelled, "You can't take your boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zexion said,

"Right…" Kuro said, "Then you can't bring Zexion!"

"Why not?" Abinixia said, "Xero's bringing Larxene!"

"What?!" Kuro yelled, he looked a the cockpit and saw Larxene leaning on the captain's seat which is where Xero sat.

"UGH!" Kuro yelled, "Fine!" Then he walked into the bedrooms, (Which is behind the storage room, ok, the ship is separated into the front [The cockpit] the middle [the storage room/entrance] and the back, [the bedrooms] sorry for the interruption! :D)

Kuro just walked in and laid on his bed, he knew it was his bed cause on the end of it was a paper that said 'Kuro' he just looked at the ceiling, then he felt the world around him vibrate, which meant the ship was taking off, then he felt it zoom threw space, he began to float for a few seconds, which he was used to because he had wings, then came the sudden drop which meant the gravitational pull was activated, then the heat vents turned on, because outer space is cold! In the bedrooms there was also a kitchen, he got up and got a cup of hot cocoa, then he sat on his bed and drank it. "Ugh, Xero's a hybrid, I'm a half-elf, half of our team aren't even nobodies." He thought, he took another sip and sat. Then the door opened, he looked to see who it was and it was Abinixia and Zexion. "Wow," Zexion said, "I've never seen the inside of your guy's ship before.

"Yeah it's pretty cool isn't I-," Abinixia started, but she was interrupted when she looked at Kuro, "Kuro!" Abinixia said, "I didn't see ya there!"

"It's ok, I'm just a half-elf." Kuro replied.

"Kuro… what do you mean?" Zexion asked as he and Abinixia walked over to him.

"I'm just a half-elf," Kuro said, "I mean that I'm half-elf."

"Kuro, just because your different from the rest of us in organization XIII, don't go beating yourself up about it, I mean, you have a bunch of friends!" Zexion said,

"Wow Zexion, why are you acting so out of character?" Kuro asked,

"Eh, I'm in a good mood," Zexion replied.

"Whatever," Kuro said, "The fact that I'm different from Organization XIII is not why I said I'm just a half-elf, I meant that because of my home world."

"What do you mean?" Abinixia asked.

"Well, My world was at peace for thousands of years, until the throne was taken by a man named Adgar, he was a pure elf, and he thought that half-elves were inferior, so he pretty much taught the world to hate half-elves, we were in hiding for years, it pushed us too far once."

"What do you mean?" Abinixia asked.

"Can't tell you," Kuro replied.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"It's EPIC FORESHADOWING!"

"Whatever," Zexion said, "Why are you in here in the first place?"

"I don't have any business up in the cockpit, and the storage room doesn't have any chairs or beds." Kuro replied.

"What?" Abinixia said, "But aren't you the gunner?"

"Yeah,"

"You should be manning the turrets!"

"Abinixia, honestly, when was the last time we got atta-" Kuro was interrupted by the ship shaking violently, then Kuro, Abinixia, and Zexion went to the cockpit.

"Iceralx!" Xero yelled from the cockpit, "WHERE'S OUR GUNNER!?"

"I don't know sir!" Iceralx yelled in reply.

"Ugh, KURO!" Xero yelled, and it could be heard from the back, but Kuro had just arrived in the cockpit when Xero yelled that.

"Yes Xero?" Kuro said as he sat in the turret seat.

"Why weren't you at the turrets?" Xero yelled.

"We haven't been under attack in our ship since…. Ever!" Kuro replied as he looked through the visors and sure enough, there were giant space heartless flying all over the place, Kuro shot one in the head and vanished away. He did the same with all the others, and after about six minutes of chaos, Kuro had blasted all the heartless.

"Huff… Huff… That's all of them…" Kuro panted.

"That was close…" Larxene said as she came from out of the corner.

"Captain!" Iceralx said, "The radar is picking up some kind of giant object, I think it might be a world!"

"This is exactly where Reno's coordinates lead us" Xero said, "guys, we're here!" Iceralx landed the ship, and Team Xero, along with their two hitchhikers, exited the ship.

**And… cut! Wow, who would have thought that Reno actually helped Team Xero? Maybe it's an epiphany! And what is Retsuchi's business?**

**All OCs belong to their rightful owners**


	4. Chapter 4: Iceralx Vs Retsuchi

**I LIVES YAYS!!! Here's the new chapter, and oh yeah, the KIO YouTube series won't be taking off this summer :(**** I cry at that… and if I don't update for like a week remind me!!! PLEASE!!!**

Chapter 4: Iceralx vs Retsuchi (Yeah, that's not obvious…)

The group walked forward and realized that they were on a jungle like world. Kuro looked around and saw lions, tigers, and pacmules… oh yeah... So, the group kept walking forward, since there was nowhere else to go. Then they came across what appeared a castle made of stone. "What's this?" Iceralx asked.

"I assume this is Reno's hideout." Xero replied. Then a knife landed on the ground next to Iceralx, then, Retsuchi jumped from the roof and grabbed Iceralx, and jumped backwards a couple of feet.

"Hey! Let me go!" Iceralx said.

"Shut up, or you head goes." Retsuchi replied, putting a knife to Iceralx's neck.

"Retsuchi?" Xero said.

"Hello brother," She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Xero asked.

"Following father's orders,"

"Kumori really wants Iceralx dead?"

"Well, no… but he wants you…" Retsuchi looked at Kuro, "And THAT monstrosity…"

"Monstrosity?" Kuro yelled.

"Yeah… that's what I called you right?"

"How in the hell am I monstrosity?"

"You're a measly half-elf."

Kuro just looked at Retsuchi angrily, then he summoned his jewel strider blade. "I… am so sick and tired of that excuse…" He said, he ran towards Retsuchi and he spread out his wings. Xero had a short look of shock on his face, then went back to normal. Kuro's wings were blue and composed of many feathers. "Kuro!" Iceralx yelled, "STOP! I CAN GET FREE ON MY OWN!" Then she summoned he spear and sliced Retsuchi's hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Retsuchi yelled, then she grabbed her bleeding wrist. Then Iceralx jumped back.

"You'll pay for this one kid…" Retsuchi said, then she took out a knife in each hand and ran to Iceralx, then she sliced at Iceralx, but she blocked the attack with her spear. "YOU GUYS! GO! I CAN HANDLE HER!" Iceralx yelled.

"Iceralx!" Xero yelled as he and the others ran into Reno's hideout, "Be careful!" Then he continued with the others.

"Don't worry," Iceralx said to herself, "I will be." Then she ran to Retsuchi and preceded to stab her, but Retsuchi blocked it with a knife, "Not bad," Retsuchi said, "For a nobody that is…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Iceralx yelled with anger,

"don't lie," Retsuchi replied, "Everyone knows you don't have a heart, otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that ridiculous cloak."

"Ridiculous?" Iceralx said, "Th… This cloak shows straingth!"

"hmph," Retsuchi replied, "At least I have a heart,"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Iceralx yelled then she kicked Retsuchi's knee, punched her in the face, then stabbed her forehead with the spear. Blood dripped down from Retsuchi's forehead, and then, POOF!!! A cloud of smoke was all that was left of Retsuchi.

"Crap!" Iceralx yelled, "It was a clone! Then, where's the original?"

"Check behind you…" Retsuchi said, then she preceded to stab Iceralx, but Iceralx jumped into the air and onto a tree far from Retsuchi, "That all ya got?" Iceralx yelled from the tree. "No…" Came a voice behind Iceralx, she shook then turned around and saw Retsuchi, GASP!!! "AHHH!" Iceralx yelled, then she shot ice out of her hand and into Retsuchi's hair, Retsuchi fell out of the tree, shivering, "So… c-c-cold…" Retsuchi said as she shook.

"What the? It was just Ice," Iceralx said,

"C-c-c-cold…" Retsuchi stuttered/

"So… your weakness is cold?!" Iceralx said manically, then she shot more Ice at Retsuchi, make her shiver more, then, a gun shot into the air, "ENOUGH!!!" Came a voice from the direction of the gunshot, Iceralx and Retsuchi looked to see who it was, "Errol!" Iceralx yelled, then she ran to him with her spear ready, then Errol shut a net out of his gun at her. "How pathetic," He said, then he picked her up with the net, and walked to Retsuchi, "Get warmed up, Xero's already in the base.

"So… c-cold…" Retsuchi said as she walked with Errol and the captured Iceralx through a secret underground entrance to the hideout.

**END OF CHAPTER!!! Wow, Cold? Is that all Iceralx got? Probabily not… and what's the news on Team Xero? IDK!!!! XD LOL ROFLMAO ******** IDK LOLS…**

**Random…**

**All OCs belong to their rightful owners…**


	5. Chapter 5: The trap

Chapter 5: The trap

Errol, Retsuchi, and the captured Iceralx walked through the underground tunnel. "Where ARE you taking me?" Iceralx asked.

"To your death, hun," Retsuchi said, she had recovered as her cold weakness is only effective for a few minutes. Then they arrived at a large door with the letter "R" on it in bullet holes. "Reno takes his time in making his bases huh?" Iceralx asked.

"Please, when you're in his present don't upset him, he's kinda annoying when he's angry." Errol said,

"I'll try not too" Iceralx said sarcastically. Then the door opened on its own, the room was misty, and there was a throne, with Reno in it, the spy was on his right, and on his left were five cages, one had Xion in it. "Iceralx!" Xion yelled, then Reno pointed at her and her mouth closed. "Iceralx, this certainly is a pleasant surprise." Reno said, "Tell me, where is Kuro?"

"Why do YOU want to know?" Iceralx said,

"Heh, you better be careful, I don't like prisoners with attitudes." Reno said.

"Oh, I'm trembling," Iceralx mocked.

"Grr…" Reno said, then he took out a gun and aimed at Iceralx. "Shut up, fool, it will only take one shot, and it's all gone."

"Ha, like I'm scared." Iceralx said, then a beeping sound came, and the spy ran to the back. "Master Reno!" Came his deep voice, "Kuro and his friends are on the second floor!"

"hmm, well, I think it's time they learn, you go," Reno said.

"Are you sure master?" The spy asked.

"Go now!" Reno said, then the spy poofed away.

"Now, Errol, throw the runt into the cage." Reno said, then Errol rook Iceralx, cut her net, and tossed her into the cage next to Xion.

"Now, lets go to the monitor room." Reno said, then he, Retsuchi, and Errol left the room, but Errol turned around, "And don't think of escape, this whole room is a camera." Then he walked out.

"Hey there Xion!" Iceralx said cheerfully.

"Iceralx, w… why are you here?" Xion asked.

"Kuro got the gang and we came here to rescue you! It was Kuro's idea."

"R… really?" Xion asked, _he really DOES care about me... _she thought.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Kuro, Xero, Abinixia, Zexion, and Larxene were walking through the hall, then there was a large room. There was a hall across the room, "hmm," Xero said, "I have a bad feeling, Let me go alone."

"No!" Kuro said, "I'll go first, if it is a trap, you guys find another way to Xion."

"But, Kuro!" Abinixia said, "This could be a huge explosive!"

"So," Kuro said, then he stepped into the room. Everything was quiet, then he got into the center of the room, still nothing, "Ok guys!" Kuro yelled, "Come on!" Then the group ran to where Kuro was, then… BAM!! The group had ran into what seemed to be an invisible wall. "Oh no…" Xero said.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"It's a transparent plastic wall. KURO!!! HURRY RUN TO THE OTHER SIDE!!" Xero yelled, but Kuro couldn't here him.

"Come on guys," Kuro said, "This isn't a time for charades!" But as he was saying this, a dark portal appeared behind him.

"Turn Around!" Xero yelled, and he spun his hand around.

"Uh…" Kuro said, then he turned around and saw the spy jump out of the portal, he got ready to tackle Kuro, but Kuro jumped out of the way just in time. The spy took out a dark sword and rushed to Kuro. Kuro jumped into the air and jumped to behind the spy, then he grabbed his hood. "NOW! LETS SEE WHO YOU ARE!!!" Kuro yelled, he pulled the hood down. And there stood someone Kuro recognized.

"It can't be…" Abinixia said.

"It is…" Xero said.

"It's…" Larxene said.

"DRAXNEW?!!!" Kuro yelled, and sure enough, standing there, in front of Kuro, was none other then Draxnew.

PLOT TWIST!!! Draxnew is the spy? OMG!!

Next chapter: Kuro and Draxnew fight 1 on 1, and Xion and Iceralx attempt to escape. And the rest of Team Xero can just stand and watch…

All OCs belong to their rightful owners.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost a climax!

Chapter 6: Almost a climax!

Kuro stood still, just looking at Draxnew, he turned around and looked Kuro in the eyes, "And you said you had a great idea?" Draxnew said.

"Draxnew, you betrayed us!" Kuro yelled.

"Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do." Draxnew said. Kuro ran to Draxnew with the Jewel Strider in hand, and sliced at him, Draxnew did a flip over Kuro's head and landed right behind him. He preceded to slice him, but Kuro blocked it with his sword. "Xero!" He yelled to the group. "You need to go! Go find Xion!" When Kuro had finished, Draxnew sliced at Kuro once more, then Kuro blocked the attack. And he jumped into the air. Xero looked at Kuro and was able to read his lips.

"Alright guys!" Xero said, "We need to go find Xion."

"But, Kuro is…" Abinixia said,

"I know," Xero said, "He said go find Xion, so lets go." Then he and the rest of the group (excluding Kuro and Iceralx) ran the opposite direction. "Kuro…" Xero said as he and the group went the opposite direction, "Don't die on us."

Meanwhile, in the monitor room, Reno, Retsuchi, and Errol were sitting in chairs watching a whole mess of computer screens, on the screens were live feeds of the arena room (where Kuro and Draxnew were), all of the halls in the base, the throne room (where Xion and Iceralx were), and pretty much every other room in the base.

"Errol," Reno said, "You take care of Team Xero."

"Yes sir," Errol said, then a portal appeared behind him and he stepped in.

"Retsuchi…" Reno said,

"Y-yes commander?" Retsuchi said.

"Release the guards in the throne room."

"Yes sir." Retsuchi, then she grabbed a mike, "Squads A-D, report to throne room, guard the prisoners."

"Good," Reno said, "Master Kumori will be happy,"

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Iceralx and Xion were sitting. "You got the plan memorized?" Iceralx asked Xion.

"Have you been hanging out with Axel?" Xion asked.

"Yeah," Iceralx said.

"Well, yeah, I've 'got it memorized' heh heh…" Xion chuckled.

"Good," Iceralx said, "Now, all we do is wait." then, the door opened, and in stormed about twenty men in red armor with rifles at the ready.

"Look who decided to show up…" Iceralx said.

"Shut up, prisoner." One of the guards said, then they surrounded the two cages. It was quiet for a few minutes, then… "NOW!" Iceralx yelled, then, Xion made her keyblade appear, and unlocked the lock to Iceralx's cage with it. Then Iceralx jumped out and kicked one of the guards in the face. The other guards aimed at her with their guns, "Hold your position, or we will shoot." One of the guards said.

"Ok," Iceralx said, then, giant stalagmites of ice rose from the ground and stabbed all the guards. Then Xion opened her cage, then the two opened the door out, and ran into the hall.

"DAMN IT!!!" Reno yelled as he punched the arm of his chair, "I sent my elite guards to make sure they don't escape, and… THEY FAILED!!!!"

"Calm down, commander," Retsuchi said.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" Reno yelled, then he sighed, "You're right Retsuchi, can you intercept them?"

"Of course, commander." Then Retsuchi warped to one of the halls.

Meanwhile, in the arena room, Kuro and Draxnew were slicing at each other, then their blades collided.

"Draxnew, why did you leave us?" Kuro asked.

"I have my reasons…" Draxnew said. Then the two kept slicing at each other, the Draxnew knocked the jewel strider into the air and grabbed it, "Well, Kuro," Draxnew said, "Sorry, but your fight is up."

"Heh," Kuro laughed, "Remember your orders,"

"…" Draxnew didn't respond, then he took out a knife, and stabbed Kuro's leg, and then Kuro bnlacked out.

Meanwhile, the bigger group was running through a hall, then in front of them, appeared Errol, "Hello, muffins." Errol said.

"Errol…" Abinixia said.

"Hmm, I don't think I've had the pleasures…" Errol said as he looked at Zexion and Larxene, "My name is Errol. What is yours?"

"Don't even try to act polite Errol!" Xero yelled, as the team drew out their weapons, "We outnumber you! Four to one!"

"Oh really?" Errol said, then the doors all around the hall opened, and out walked soldiers like the ones from the throne room.

"Crimson guards." Xero said.

"Crimson what?" Zexion asked, as the group backed into each other.

"You could say they're Errol's own personal army."

"I see," Zexion said.

Meanwhile, in another hall, Iceralx and Xion were running, and then in front of THEM appeared Retsuchi, "Hello, little ones," she said, "Let's make this quick."

"You wish, ugly" Iceralx said.

"Calm down," Retsuchi said, "Or do I need to kill you slowly?"

In the throne room, Draxnew pulled Kuro and threw him in a cage. "Things go well?" Came Reno's voice from the front of the room.

"Yes," Draxnew said as he turned around.

"Now," Reno said as he approached the knocked out Kuro and took out a needle, "Let's see what he remembers about the grand half-elf army."

BING!! Times up. Kuro is captured, Xion and Iceralx escaped! Now, Team Xero is going to have to fight!

All OCs belong to their rightful owners…


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Royale

**Haha, ok, so we have some bad news, yh, the cast of the YouTube show, we have decided that we will have to postpoan the show, ya see, the guy who plays Xero lives far away, we don't even have a camera, and yah, so, don't expect anything until, like, octobor, I love you all!**

Chapter 7: Battle Royale

Reno took out the needle, and put into the knocked out Kuro's head, then, he pulled out what appeared to be green blood, then Reno and Draxnew got a look of shock on their face.

"C…Commander?" Draxnew said.

"This, this cannot be," Reno said, "This blood,"

"What is it commander?" Draxnew asked.

"This, this is hybrid blood." Reno said.

Meanwhile, in the hall where the big group was, everyone was trying to fend off three guards each. Larxene had her kunai, Zexion had his lexicon, Xero had his katanas, Abinixia had HER katanas.

"Damn these things!" Xero yelled as he sliced one, but the guard jumped into the air and shot at him. The bullet his Xero's leg and he fell to the ground. "Gah!" Xero yelled, then, red sparks healed his wound, "What the?" Xero said, as he looked at his healed knee, then another soldier ran up to Xero from the back and took out a sword, he sliced at Xero, but Xero blocked it with one of his katanas, "Very good," The soldier said, "But I should expect nothing less from the second prince of hybrids."

Xero did not respond, then he sliced the soldier's head, and he fell to the ground, dead. Then, all the other soldiers vanished into thin air. "What?!" Larxene yelled. Then, Errol stepped forward.

"Now," he said, "We begin the true fight." Then he made three clones of himself. Each of the clones ran to one of the members, and the true Errol ran to Xero, he took out a sword and collided with Xero, "Your father is looking for the Fallen Angel." Errol said.

"Well," Xero said, "Tell him that I know who the Fallen Angel is," Xero said. Then he jumped into the air, grew two demon wings and a red tail. Then, his hair grew longer.

"You're super hybrid form?" Errol said as he jumped back, "And does Shadow know?"

"Don't ever mention shadow!!!" Xero said as he ran to Errol and stabbed his chest.

"ugh…" Errol said, "Xero, my friend,"

"Don't call me your friend!" Xero yelled.

"Well, go to the basement, you'll find Kuro!" Then, Errol faded away, and the soldiers with him.

"What happened?" Abinixia yelled as Xero floated to the ground.

"Errol, is dead." Xero said, "We need to go to the basement, now!"

Meanwhile, in the basement hall, Retsuchi had an army of clones attacking Xion and Iceralx one by one.

"These things don't end!" Iceralx yelled as she sliced one and it poofed away.

"I know!" Xion said as she did the same.

"haha," Retsuchi chuckled, "This is entertaining.

Meanwhile, in the throne room. Draxnew watched as Kuro screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuro yelled, "PLEASE RENO! STOP!!" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry kid." Reno said, "The pain will end soon, along with your life."

"What?!" Kuro yelled angrily, then an explosion came from his body.

Meanwhile, on the upper level, Xero felt a disturbance, _The Fallen Angel has been awakened…_, he thought, then he ran faster to the basement.

Kuro grew blue featherd wings, his pupils banished, and soon did the rest of the colored part of his eye. And his mouth and eyes started glowing. Draxnew and Reno were in walls from the explosion, Draxnew looked up and saw Kuro gad Jewel Strider, and there were two red ribbons flowing from the hilt. "I'm not gonna die Reno." Kuro said, then he warped to Reno, and kicked him across the room into anther hall. Then he looked at Draxnew.

"K…Kuro!" Draxnew yelled, "Don't kill me."

"…" Kuro replied, then he went over to Reno who had taken out his black katana.

"HAHAHA!!" He laughed insanily, "I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED IT WAS YOU!!!"

"What?" Kuro said.

"JOIN ME KURO!" Reno yelled, "WE CAN OVERTHROW KUMORI!"

"Like HELL I'll ever work with you!" Then, Kuro took out the metal thing that was Reno's heart, and removed it.

"W…What are you Doi-" Then the lifeless Reno fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Draxnew said as Kuro went back to normal, "Kuro, where am i?"

"What?" Kuro said.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is killing Reno…" Then he looked at the lifeless Reno, "I guess I haven't missed much!" Draxnew said, then, the doors behind Kuro and Draxnew opened, and in came Team Xero.

"Is everyone ok?!" Xero yelled. Then he looked at Draxnew, and took out one of his Katanas, "YOU!" He ran to Draxnew, then Kuro jumped in his way.

"Kuro?!" Xero yelled, "MOVE!!"

"No!" Kuro yelled, "He was under hypnosis. By Reno!"

"Hmmm." Xero said, then he put his katana away. "I believe you."

"Guys," Draxnew said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go," Then a portal opened.

"Wait!" Kuro yelled, "You can join us!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro, my best friend," Draxnew said as he went into the portal, "I hope that one day…" His voice echoed, "We can meet again."

"Guys…" Kuro said after a few minutes of silence, "We're leaving organization XIII,"

"What?!" Everyone except Xero yelled.

"If we want to defeat Kumori," Kuro said, "Organization XIII is just gonna, hold us back.

"I agree!" Xero yelled, "And as your team leader you have to do as I say, except Zexion and Larxene.

"I'll stay with you." Larxene said as she approached Xero.

"Me too." Zexion said, as he walked to Abinixia.

"Then it's settled!" Kuro yelled, "We're off!" Then, the group went into a hidden entrance that Iceralx showed them. And walked into their spaceship, and took off.


End file.
